


Stoop

by heyHEYOhSorry



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyHEYOhSorry/pseuds/heyHEYOhSorry
Summary: A guest sits outside on Iris's stoop.





	Stoop

**Author's Note:**

> For the day 2 challenge

It’s been a two weeks since Barry’s been gone. Five days since Iris decided she’s ready to go back to work.

It’s better that she’s busy, following a lead, transcribing an interview. Iris would rather take the pitying looks from her co-workers than stuck in her apartment that still smells like Barry and pancakes.

Fridays used to be a celebration of the weekend. The day she would get Barry and drag Caitlin, Cisco, and HC out S.T.A.R. Labs for dollar pickleback shots and $5 tap beer.

But now Barry is gone, HC is dead, and Cisco is chasing a Caitlin who doesn’t want to be found. What is there to celebrate today?

“Sara?”

Iris is surprised when she sees Sara Lance sitting on the stoop of her building. It’s been months since Sara boarded the Waverider and set off to save humanity. She looks as gorgeous as she always has even with her hair blonde hair slightly untamed, a large duffle bag, ratty jeans, and muddy boots.

“Iris, baby, it’s been too long.” Sara announces standing to her feet and opening her arms for an embrace.

There’s a moment when Iris just stares in shock at Sara, before she breaks out into a smile and falls into her arms.

Suddenly Iris is laughing as she holds on to the blonde, and she can hear Sara’s raspy laughter in her ear, and it just makes Iris want to never let her go. However she does because she wants to get inside and hear all about Sara’s life.

Sara immediately pulls out a bottle of whiskey from her duffle and maneuvers through the kitchen for a tumbler glasses. Iris watches Sara move from the couch and her heart aches.

“Where have you been?” Iris asks, the moment Sara plops down next to her, close enough that Sara’s thigh brushes against Iris’s thigh.

“Where haven’t I been,” Sara hands her a glass, and takes a deep sip of her own,

“1500 bc, Milan, Tokyo, 13th century Casablanca, 34th century Rio, Cleveland." 

“What brings you back to Central City?”

“What, am I not allowed to visit my own time anymore” Sara laughs.

“No, I mean, you are!” Iris rushes out, “I just meant, how long are you staying?”

“Iris,” Sara starts placing on hand on Iris knee, “I’m here for however long you need me.” 

Iris had forgotten. In these few minutes Sara was here, she had forgotten about Barry.

“Is he---“

Immediately Sara starts shaking her head, “You know I can’t say.”

Obviously. That would be messing with the timeline, the whole reason why Barry wasn’t here in the first place. But if Sara knew... “But a friend told me to be here for you, until he can comeback.”

That was all she needed. Some way of knowing that Barry was alive, that it was possible that she’d see him again. Finally Iris felt hopeful.

“He also said to engage in all marital duties.” Sara suggested, arching an eyebrow.

Iris laughed, but there was a part of her that wanted that to be true. Of course Barry would send her not-so-secret crush to provide her comfort. Iris took a long sip of her whiskey, before summoning the courage to give a flirty response back, “At least take me on a date first.” Iris could tell that her words took Sara off guard, but then Sara was flashing Iris that lopsided grin that always made Iris’s stomach flip.

“Anytime.” 

Iris looked at the woman across from her, and thought about what Barry had said to her, to keep moving.

Iris reached forward and grabbed Sara’s hand intertwining their fingers.

And she would.


End file.
